Violin
by buslimpan
Summary: The soft tunes danced around him together with the wind as they got carried further and further away. A smile spread on his lips as he finally felt happy. : One-Shot. :


He carefully walked through the forest, making sure not to bump the case he was carrying. He was standing out from the green around him with his blue and white clothes. His cape danced slightly in the breeze that made the leaves rustle.

He came to a clearing and there he paused. He carefully glanced around out from his hood, his blue eyes sparkling with worry. When he saw no other person anywhere near, he walked into the clearing. He knelt down as he carefully put the case down on the grass and with tender fingers he opened the case. The violin inside the case reveled itself.

He looked sadly at the violin as he let his fingers slowly slid over the surface of the instrument. He then grabbed the neck of the violin with one hand and the base of it with the other and carefully took it out from it's case. Thereafter he picked out the bow. He rose up to his feet and as he positioned the violin on his shoulder he walked into the middle of the clearing. He put the bow at the strings of the violin. And hesitated.

After a moment he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. And slowly he began to move the hand that held the bow. Soft tunes came forth and bounced between the trees and soon those soft tunes began to make music. As he felt himself get lost in the music his hands were making, his body began to slowly move in time with it. A step this way and a step that way. Nothing more than that.

The breeze began to pick up in speed when the tunes began to play and made his cape dance with him. With something akin to gentle hands, the wind pulled down his hood and ruffled and played with his white hair. Blue eyes opened up a bit as his hands began to move a bit faster to make a little bit faster music. As a reaction to the music, the wind danced more around him, making his cape dance wilder.

.

The wind carried his music, his silent song through the forest. Each tone carried a bit further than the last one. It was eventually carried to a village where everyone looked sad and gloomy. No children ran around playing tag, no dogs fighting over food, no adults chatting happily with each other. Everyone just walked past each other, not bothering to cast an eye on their fellow villagers.

It was then a little girl heard the soft tunes. She paused as she listened to the tunes that reached her ear one by one. A smile, something that was rare in this peculiar village, crept onto her face and a soft laugh left her lips. She giggled as the tunes together with the wind danced around her.

A boy paused and looked at her strangely. She noticed it and smiled to him. He looked at her with a baffled expression and the girl ran to him and grabbed his hands and dragged him to a more open place. There she began to move together with the wind and the tunes that turned into music. The boy just looked at her before he too could hear the soft tunes. And a smile came to his face. Both giggled and began to dance with each other, just as the wind and the tunes did.

Soon more and more children joined the girl and the boy and all of the adults paused to look at the children who smiled, laughed and danced. A teenager took her little sister to her into a hug as she began to cry happy tears. The two soon danced with each other, laughing. Adult after adult joined in to the smiles, to the laughter and to the dance as the music began to fill the village.

.

He stayed now in one place, not moving around as the music flowed from the violin. He now had a smile on his lips as the wind continued to dance around him, wilder and wilder. A soft laugh left his lips as his eyes finally was filled with happiness. With a last stroke with the bow he spread out his arms and the wind picked up even more and it looked like the wind tried to pick up him to let him fly through the air.

He smiled softly as the wind calmed down and stopped making his cape dance. He closed his eyes as he listened to the music vibrate through the forest, carrying on and on, further away than he ever will be.

He walked to the case and gently placed the violin in it when he knelt. He locked the case and carefully picked it up. He pulled up his hood and began to walk out into the forest once again, continuing his travel with the wind as his only companion.

* * *

**I saw a HiJack picture on dA that was inspired of Lindsey Stirling's "Shatter Me" so I went to listen to the song. The next thing I knew I was listening to her awesome music and writing this. Somewhere in my mind it's Jack who is playing the violin(if you couldn't tell) in a weird AU where music is forbidden or something like that. ****(**oh god no, I'm getting ideas...**)**

**Tell me what you can make out of this! I would love to hear what your mind can come up with :)**


End file.
